Konflikty
Camila's POV Lauren zniknęła z mojego pola widzenia kilka minut temu. Na balu znajdowało się tak dużo osób, że nawet nie mogłam wyhaczyć jej w tym tłumie. Nigdy nie przepadałam za tego typu uroczystościach, ale to był wyjątkowy dzień. Cieszyłam się, że odnalazła swoją prawdziwą mamę, a przybrany ojciec już jej nie skrzywdzi. Mam też świadomość, że szatynka bardzo cierpi i wciąż rozpamiętuje swoją przeszłość, tym samym wracając do przykrych wspomnień. Prześladuje mnie wrażenie, że jej awersja do dotyku wzrasta z każdym dniem, więc chciałabym to przełamać. Nie przypuszczałam również, że dziewczyna wyzna mi miłość przy tych wszystkich szlacheckich rodach. Jauregui nie była zbyt wylewna, więc spodziewałam się, że zrobi to w późniejszym okresie, gdy będziemy same. - Hej, kochanie. Co taka piękna kobieta robi sama o tej porze w tych stronach zamku? - męski głos dobiega zza moich pleców. Nim zdążę się obrócić nieznany osobnik przyciska mnie do ściany, a jego czerwone tęczówki wpatrują się we mnie, przeszywając na wylot. Przełykam ciężko, a mój puls nieznacznie przyspiesza. - Jeśli chcesz to zawsze możemy się zabawić - uśmiecha się lubieżnie. Syczę zaskoczona, gdy zaciska stalowe palce na moim ramieniu. - Jestem już zajęta - próbuję wyszarpać się z jego uścisku, ale zamiast tego zostaję jeszcze bardziej przyciśnięta do ściany. - Ohh... Jauregui o niczym się nie dowie, skarbie - zbliża się do mnie jeszcze bardziej, a ja modlę się, by nic mi nie zrobił. - Puść mnie - błagam cicho, a on śmieje się szyderczo. - Lauren popełniła błąd, gdy mnie odrzuciła, kochanie. Jak myślisz, jak ona się poczuje, gdy ty ją odrzucisz? - trąca nosem moją szyję, a mnie przechodzą nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Zdecydowanie wolę, gdy robi to zielonooka niż jakiś obleśny napalony facet. - Proszę... - czuję jak kąsa mnie delikatnie zębami, ale na szczęście nie wbija mi swoich kłów. Gdzie jesteś, Lauren? - Bądź grzeczna, bo zaraz będziesz moją kolacją - warczy ostro, a moje błagania nasilają się coraz bardziej. - Łapy przy sobie, Nadasdy! - groźny głos szatynki rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu. Mężczyzna gwałtownie odrywa się ode mnie, by spojrzeć na osobę za nami, ale Lauren to wykorzystuje i przypiera go do chłodnej ściany. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że jest aż taka silna. - Tknij ją, kurwa, a twoje nędzne życie będzie skończone w jedną sekundę - warczy, rzucając nim przez całą piwnicę. Chwilę późnej porywa mnie w ramiona, mocno tuląc do swojej piersi. Oddycha z ulgą, zatapiając nos w moich włosach. Jej klatka piersiowa unosi się odrobinę, gdy zaciąga się moim zapachem. Jej ręce oplatają mnie w talii i znów jakimś magicznym sposobem znajdujemy się w jej komnacie. Dziewczyna zamyka drzwi na klucz, siadając na łóżku i ciągnąc mnie na swoje kolana. - Dlaczego tam poszłaś, Camila? - wzdycha, przeczesując z irytacją włosy. Jej zielone tęczówki napotykają moje, a w jej oczach czają się iskierki przerażenia i strachu. - Nigdzie nie mogłam cię znaleźć... Poszłam się przejść, ale ten zamek jest tak duży, że łatwo się w nim zgubić - wyjaśniam, unikając jej wzroku. - Mogłaś na mnie zaczekać. Nie ruszać się z sali pełnej ludzi - mówi łagodnie, ale jej głos drży. Widzę jaka jest wściekła i to kwestia czasu nim wybuchnie. - I miałam patrzeć jak flirtujesz z tą dziewczyną?! - krzyczę, wstając. Dziewczyna patrzy na mnie zaskoczona i przeczesuje włosy. - Z nikim nie flirtowałam, Camila - wzdycha cicho. - Ta ruda, o której myślisz to daleka kuzynka Dinah - zawiesza smutno głowę, a mi robi się jej szkoda. Jednak wciąż stoję w miejscu, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia. - Wszystkie razem to zaplanowały. Vero miała mnie poderwać, a ktoś miał zająć się tobą. Wciągnęły w to wszystko Henryka, który miał mieć cię na oku. To Hansen to wymyśliła - przybiera grymas na twarz i bawi się nerwowo palcami. Ostrożnie podchodzi do mnie i łapie moją brodę. Jej kciuk przesuwa się po linii mojej szczęki. - Chciały żebyśmy się pokłóciły... Tak bardzo cię kocham, Camz - zamyka mnie w szczelnym uścisku, a ja się poddaję. Wciąż jestem na nią lekko zła, lecz sytuacja, w której się znajdujemy zdecydowanie zbliża nas do siebie. Obejmuję ją ramionami, kładąc dłonie na jej plecach. Spina się na chwilę, ale zaraz potem rozluźnia, mocno zaciągając się moim zapachem. - Musimy coś z tym zrobić... - odsuwam się, by spojrzeć na jej twarz. Pojawia się na niej krótki grymas, ale zaraz zastępuje go zmartwienie. - Zajmę się Dinah... - mówi szybko, przeczesując włosy palcami. Kręcę głową, a dziewczyna spogląda na mnie niezrozumiale. - Nie o to mi chodzi. Musisz zacząć oswajać się z dotykiem - wyjaśniam. Oczy Lauren przybierają na chwilę barwę o kilka stopni ciemniejszą, ale szatynka szybko kręci głową, jakby chciała pozbyć się niepotrzebnych myśli. - To tak nie działa, Camz - mruczy cicho. Jest wyraźnie zdenerwowana i wiem, że wywołałam prawdziwą burzę. Zaskakuje mnie, gdy po dłuższej ciszy ponownie przyciąga mnie do swojego ciała, chowając nos w moich włosach. Odpręża się, a ręce układa na moich biodrach. - Chcę spróbować, ale się boję... - Pomogę ci, Lo - masuję delikatnie jej ramiona w uspokajającym geście. Widzę jak uśmiecha się blado, a następnie składa lekki pocałunek na moim czole. - Połóż się spać, a ja pójdę porozmawiać z Katarzyną - odsuwa się ode mnie i wychodzi. Wzdycham ciężko, ale nie chcę jej jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować, więc przebieram się i kładę do łóżka. *** Lauren's POV - Możemy sprowadzić tutaj Dinah i jej też się pozbędziemy - mówi spokojnie Katarzyna. Jej głos drży, ale jak zwykle chce być profesjonalna. - Nie ma, kurwa, mowy! - krzyczę, chodząc nerwowo po pokoju. - Nie po to trzymam Hansen z daleka od Camili, by teraz sprowadzać ją tutaj na nowo. Ją zajmę się innym razem - warczę z irytacją. Dopóki moja dziewczyna jest bezpieczna nie zamierzam pakować naszego związku w ponowne kłopoty. Blondynka zdecydowanie się na nią uwzięła i raz nawet zastawiła pułapkę. Gdyby nie Ally może Normani zabiłaby ją w tej cholernej piwnicy. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zostawiłam ją samą na tym pieprzonym balu... Gdybym nie zeszła na dół, Nadasdy również nie zbliżyłby się do niej... - Nie możesz być wszędzie, Lauren - wzdycha moja rodzicielka, siadając na krześle. - To był podstęp. Dinah zrozumie swoje postępowanie i ja już się o to postaram... - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - spoglądam na nią zaskoczona, stając pośrodku pomieszczenia. Katarzyna patrzy na mnie z troską i delikatnie dotyka mojego ramienia. - Nie martw się już, kochanie. Po prostu mi zaufaj. - Obyś miała rację - mruczę cicho. Tworzę między nami większy dystans i wychodzę z piwnicy, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Camili.